


Anniversary

by yoodaleheehoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, i apologize in advance for hurting kuroo, its from a challenge hehe, paubaya by moira dela torre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoodaleheehoo/pseuds/yoodaleheehoo
Summary: This might be our last hug, so I want it to be worth of all the years we spent together.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a haikyuu au, aaaaaa.

“Kuroo-san!”

Taketora Yamamoto called out for his captain, wondering if the former wanted to join him and the rest of the team for a dinner out. It was the last day of their Summer Training Camp with the other schools. For some reason, their coach was in a good mood—hence, he invited the whole team to eat outside in his own expense. 𝘔𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘔𝘪𝘺𝘢𝘨𝘪 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴? 𝘕𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴, the wing spiker thought with a broad smile plastered in his lips, but it faltered as he neared his senior captain.

“Kuroo-san?”

“Oh, Yamamoto. You can go ahead of me for tonight, I’ve got somewhere else to be.” Was the cheeky reply of the ravenette, before waving goodbye and leaving the gym with his bag slung over his shoulder. Taketora was about to call him out again, but out of nowhere, Kenma placed a hand on his arm and shook his head as if telling him ‘𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘓𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸.'

Taketora sighed. He possibly couldn’t ignore that leering worry in his gut, but if it wasn’t his business, he wouldn’t push any further. Especially after seeing his captain’s expression when he passed through the doors of the gym.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_“Ne, Kuroo-chan. Do you think we’ll ever have a match between our teams?”_

_“Of course. I’d love to beat your ass if we ever do.”_

_Oikawa smirked and slithered his arms around the waist of the taller male. “Is that so? Then… I’ll just have to slam yours to the floor. Not like I’ll go easy on you, anyway. That would be unfair.” Kuroo felt him snuggle his nose on his shoulder, which made the latter smile warmly. He reached from his back and slung his arm around the brunette’s shoulder, holding him closer— **as if it was their last time to ever have this chance.**_

_“Give it your best, Grand King.”_

“Attention for all passengers: we are arriving at Sendai, Miyagi Prefecture in ten minutes. We advise everyone to check their valuable belongings before leaving the train. Thank you.”

Kuroo averted his attention from his phone, turning the device off before stretching his limbs after being seated for almost an hour and a half. His heart beated wildly in his chest, his hands felt clammy but he held his composure. He had to do this.  
Walking pass the empty seats, he opted to stand in front of the train doors instead of waiting in his seat—he was growing restless, which was rare if he ever did out of the court. Seeing the train enter through the Sendai Station tunnel, his hold on the strap of his bag tightened as they neared the platform.

_“ **He’s here, the famous first year setter of Aoba Johsai.** ”_

_The said male entered the gym, all in his glory and prestige. Fields of students of the opposite gender shrieked and cheered for him, even though he hasn’t entered the court yet. Everyone knew who he was—the Grand King, the setter who can maximize any players’ strength in ways only he can comprehend._

_Oikawa Tooru._

_The bedhead blocker have heard of the name almost frequently, but has never seen him in play. They say that he was majestic, a monster technician. If the court was a stage, he was the maestro—leading his teammates to play the right notes of different music variation. But the female population mostly digged him for his looks and solo plays._

_Kuroo might never admit it, but he was also curious about the setter. **Just a tiny bit** , as he observed him flashing a smile to the hoard of his fans._

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

_“Nice work.”_

_Oikawa turned to his right, his lips curling into a soft smile as he met the familiar brown orbs of his boyfriend. Instead of just accepting the bottle extended to him, he lunged at the taller male and locked his arms around the latter’s neck. The brunette felt his chest vibrate when Kuroo chuckled, feeling the same strong arms wrap around his waist._

_"You surprised me. I thought you weren't coming until next week?" Oikawa grumbled as he nuzzled his nose on the latter's neck, inhaling the scent he missed for months._

_"Is it forbidden to surprise and support the love of my life?" Replied the cheeky blocker, reaching for the soft brown locks that he missed dearly. Oikawa pulled from the hug, but he let his hands rest on his shoulder with his fingers intertwined._

_"Yes, it is. Because I missed you, a lot." Muttered the bashful setter, his bottom lip jutting out to form a slight pout. Kuroo snickered, but he thought that his expression was cute. His façade, however, cracked a little as he remember the previous match they had against their arch nemesis, Shiratorizawa._

_“And we didn’t even win today—“_

_“Now hold that thought. Don’t even go emo on me right now. It doesn’t matter if you won or not; what matters is you did your best.” Kuroo intervened before the latter could even begin his negative speech. “And honestly, I’m so proud of you. I can still feel the adrenaline, even if I wasn’t even playing at all.”_

_“But… our promise—“_

_“Can wait. We’re still in our second year, you idiot. You still have another chance. So stop frowning, would ya?” Oikawa felt tears spring from the corner of his eyes, but it wasn’t out of sadness—he was really lucky to have someone like Kuroo._

The ravenette shuffled through the rows of products, but he was only looking for one thing. His feet led him to the food section. He inwardly smiled, his fingers taking three packs of milk bread from the shelf. He paid for them, not minding the cashier who was doing a poor job in subtly showing her cleavage. Kuroo exited the store with a heavy sigh. He was tired of those kind of people, he only needed his attention and no one else’s.

The silence of the streets accompanied his muddled mind, wondering if what he was doing was wrong or not. He promised, and he was only doing his job. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨? He felt very pathetic and selfish. Another sigh escaped his lips.

If only he could turn back time, he would. If only he wasn't a mindless idiot, then, everything would be different as it is.

He stopped as light filled the spot in front of him, his brown orbs fleeting over the tall building beside him.

_“Kuroo-chan!”_

_The ravenette looked up from his book, only to be assaulted with a tight hug around his neck. The force of the impact made the both of them fall over, but Kuroo managed to encircle his arms around the latter to keep him from getting hurt. The book lay discarded next to them, but he grimaced internally as he imagined the scolding he’ll get from Kai since it was his book, after all._

_“Tooru, how many times have I told you to just approach me like a normal human?” He chuckled under his breath, ruffling the brunette’s hair as they both sat up properly. Oikawa pouted—the ravenette noticed that he was doing that a lot whenever they meet, but he never complained. That only made him want to kiss the latter more._

_Speaking of which, Kuroo leaned closer to the brunette, bringing their lips together for a short while. When he pulled away, he was met with a flustered face which he adored deeply._

_“I love you so much, Kuroo-chan.”_

_“And I, you. Tooru."_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“Left!”

“Hai, Mad Dog-chan!”

The sounds of rubber shoes squeaking and balls being slammed down the wooden floor reached even outside of the gym of Seijoh. It was already late, but Kuroo knew the volleyball team would still be practicing until late. His shoes scrunched the soil as he walked, peeping through one of the windows as he searched for him.

_“Kuroo…chan?”_

It didn’t take him long to spot the familiar brown locks he once adored; sweat was dripping from the side of his face and down to his body, his own practice uniform sticking to his curves. He was facing the other direction of where Kuroo was, which gave him enough time to watch without being seen.

_“Tooru, I’m sorry.”_

Kuroo missed _him_. He missed _him_ so bad, he was willing to travel thousands of miles just to see how _he_ was doing.

_“What is going on—why are you acting so weird?”_

He watched as the arms which once clung to him as if there was no tomorrow, _embrace another man with the brightest smile. That could have been me_ , he thought with a wry smile etched on his lips. Kuroo lifted the plastic which held the bread he bought, but he contemplated whether to give him or not. He didn’t want it to go to waste, but he was acting so pitiful. What the hell am I doing?

_“We have to end this.”_

_“What do you mean—“_

_“I meant what I said. This isn’t working.” **I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this.**_

_Oikawa chuckled mervously. “Kuroo-chan, are you feeling oka—“_

_“Let’s stop kidding ourselves, Tooru! Our relationship is never going to work out! Not like this!” **I’m such a coward, but I’m doing this for you. I’ll never be enough for you, I will never be deserving of your love.**_

_“I’m sorry, Tooru. But we have to end this—“_

_“Then at least say that you love me. Hold me, one last time. Please.” Kuroo snapped his head to the brunette, seeing the crystal tears fall down from his eyes. He almost wanted to eat his words and reassure him that he was lying, only that he wasn’t. But he obliged to his request, even though it was internally killing him to do so._

**_“Anata o aishitemasu, Tooru.”_ **

A sad smile bloomed from his lips, treading away from the gym. The plastic he once held was left at the door. Kuroo folded his arms over his head, looking at the stars above him as he recalled the smile of his lost love. _I’ll leave him to your care, Iwaizumi. I hope you treat him better than I did._

“Happy Anniversary, Tooru.”

**_“Ore mo anata o aishitemasu, Kuroo-chan.”_ **


End file.
